Past and Now (Jaloers Prekuel-Sekuel)
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Naruto insomnia dan membuatnya memutar kenangan masa lalu sampai tak sadar bahwa Sasuke memandanginya. It's SasuNaru, BL, Yaoi, Lemon pertama, Thypo (mungkin), fic yang sempet pending, author masih abal, butuh support RnR


**Yatta Minna, Ketemu lagi sama Momo! #lambai_tangan_ala_Miss_World. (dibantai Sasuke)  
Kangen gak? nggak ya? Hehe, ya nggak apa deh kalo nggak kangen ama Momo. Tapi wajib kangen sama SasuNaru ya!  
Untuk 'Love and Something Happen in Wamil', Momo pending dulu. Momo selipin ini dulu ya.. hehe  
Okeh, Momo disini menghidangkan menu baru -pret-  
sebenernya ini prekuel-sekuel buat Jaloers kok,, hehe  
Habis Momo bingung, Risa-san berharap ada lanjutan tapi Yunaicii-san minta prekuelnya  
and then..,  
this is it.. bentuk rasa terimakasih Momo, special buat Risa dan Yuna juga semua readers dan reviewers  
Ini fic Oneshoot punya Momo yang paling panjang deh, semoga nggak bosen..  
**

* * *

**Flashback On: Tahun Ajaran Baru, 3 tahun lalu, Konoha Chuugakkou**

_Untuk kesekian kalinya jemari lentik yang terbalut kulit tan eksotis itu memencet shutter Canon DSLR 650D yang digunakannya untuk membidik gambar seseorang, dibalik_ _camera itu, sebuah senyum terukir dibibir cherry-nya. Langkah kakinya mengarah ke sebelah kanan, mencari angle yang pas untuk mengabadikan gambar seseorang yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya, sekali lagi senyum manis menghiasi parasnya. Dia berhenti mengambil gambar, mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat -bersembunyi- karena menyadari, objek fotografinya memandang ke tempat dia berpijak. Dia duduk bersandar pada dinding, angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut blondenya membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman. Telunjuknya menggeser layar touch-screen untuk melihat ulang hasil jepretannya, sosok seorang remaja berkulit alabaster, bersurai raven dengan model emo -chickenbutt- yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone hitam bercorak tengkorak. 'kau selalu tampan Teme,' batin pemuda itu, kedua pipinya yang berhiaskan 3 buah garis halus itu terlihat merona. Dimatikannya camera itu, kini mata saphirenya menatap langit luas yang membentang diatas tempatnya berada, lantai 3 Konoha Chuugakkou. Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze, yang saat ini duduk di kelas 2 Konoha Chuugakkou dan sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas 3 -kelas akhir-._

_"Hah, Sasuke... sampai kapan aku harus diam-diam mencintaimu?" lirih Naruto "Could you be mine?" tanyanya pada angin dengan suara yang terdengar pedih_

_"Haha, bodohnya aku. Itu tak mungkin terjadi ya?" ujarnya lagi, pesimis pada kemungkinan yang ada._

_Ya, seorang Namikaze Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke,-Uchiha Sasuke- lebih tepatnya. Sejak awal masuk kelas 1 di Chuugakkou, perasaan itu memang sudah mulai tumbuh, apalagi ditambah Sasuke yang sering membantu Naruto menerjemahkan beberapa frasa yang tak dimengerti olehnya sebagai seorang anak yang baru pindah dari Inggris. Dan akhirnya hubungan mereka semakin dekat. 'Sahabat' kata Sasuke saat Naruto bertanya tentang siapa dirinya di mata Uchiha bungsu itu, jawaban yang menohok hati kecilnya menebar rasa sakit yang langsung memupuskan harapannya, tapi Naruto tetap ceria -setidaknya didepan Sasuke-, kejadian saat kelas 1 itu membuat Naruto meringis_

_"Mungkin memang tak bisa, we're just 'friend'. Dan lagi, kita sama-sama cowok..." lirih Naruto lagi, airmatanya menetes tapi tangannya segera mengusap kristal cair itu. Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, membuat Naruto tersadar dari sedihnya dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk kelas._

* * *

**Past And Now  
**

**Are Presented by Momo**

**Meski ni Fic punya Momo, tapi Om Masashi nggak akan kasih Sasu ama Naru buat Momo... Huweee...**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Romance**

**Rating: M  
**

**Alert: Rated M pertama, Alur absurd bingit, Author yang (tetep) ababil, SasuNaru, BoysLove, thypo buanyak be-ge-te, mungkin ada OOC (Plakk), Lime, Lemon.  
**

**Buat yang anti YAOI please go back, tapi buat yang haus asupan YAOI (?) R&R ya...**

**Selamat Menikmati..**

* * *

**Kelas 3-A**

_"Hn, dari mana Dobe?" tegur pemuda bersuara baritone pada Naruto yang baru masuk kelas_

_"cari angin Teme, what's wrong?" balas Naruto, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, pemuda yang tadi menegurnya_

_"Hn, Nothing. Eh Dobe, pinjam kameramu ya?" pinta Sasuke_

_"E-eh, tidak boleh Teme!" tolak Naruto dengan tergagap_

_"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran, alisnya bertaut_

_"Batereinya udah lemah Teme. Nanti kalau drop lama nge-chargenya. Em, Next time ya?" ujar Naruto cari alasan_

_"Hn," Tukas Sasuke singkat sembari mengacak pelan surai pirang Naruto membuatnya mencak-mencak_

_"Teme-Bastard! Stop doing that, you make me look unneat yah! See?" cerocos Naruto dengan gaya bule-nya yang justru membuat Sasuke cengengesan_

_Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, empat orang siswi yang berkumpul di sudut ruangan sedang menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian, mereka berempat adalah fansgirl Sasuke yang paling fanatik, eksklusif, tidak suka didekati sembarang orang, dan 'berbahaya'. Bahkan isu-nya, Sakura si ketua punya perasaan khusus pada Sasuke. Keributan di kelas berakhir setelah seorang guru masuk dan mulai mengajar untuk pertama kalinya di kelas 3._

**~~~Momo SKIP Line - Jam Istirahat~~~**

_Langkah kaki Naruto membawanya ke Taman Belakang sekolah, seorang siswi memintanya datang ke tempat itu karena katanya ada orang yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dan penting dengannya tentang Sasuke. Mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya disebut membuat Naruto tidak berpikir panjang dan segera bergegas menuju ke lokasi itu, bahkan Naruto meninggalkan cameranya dan hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke menanyainya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang_

_" Heh? Berani datang ternyata?" sindir seorang cewek berkacamata -Karin- yang berdiri bersama Tayuya di depan Naruto_

_"Karin? Tayuya?" tanya Naruto polos "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hm? Kau akan tau." ujar Tayuya sambil menyeringai_

_"Jadi kalian yang ingin bicara?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan_

_Tap..Tap...Tap... terdengar langkah kaki di belakang Naruto, si pirang manis itu menoleh, dan di sana berdirilah Sakura dan Ino sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian._

_"What's the topic?" tanya Naruto lagi masih belum sadar dengan bahaya yang akan datang, Karin mendekatinya_

_"Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan, Jangan. Dekati. Sasuke!" ujar Karin penuh penekanan membuat saphire Naruto membola_

_"Wait, kenapa? I can't believe it! You force me to stay away from him?" tolak Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya_

_"Karena kamu Menjijikkan! kita tahu kamu sering memotret Sasuke diam-diam. KAMU MENYUKAINYA KAN?" bentak Karin, tangannya menarik kasar dasi Naruto dan membuangnya_

_"Tu-tunggu, aku dan Sasuke hanya teman, dan i-itu.. itu.." lirih Naruto mencoba menyangkal, hatinya sendiri sakit saat mengatakan statusnya yang hanya sebagai teman di mata Sasuke._

_"Gezz.. tak usah mengelak Stupid Foreign! Dasar Homo!" cecar Ino yang muak dengan wajah manis Naruto, ia iri._

_"Naruto.. hiks... kumohon Jauhi Sasuke... hiks.." pinta Sakura sambil menangis, membuat Naruto bertanya kenapa dan_

_"Karena aku mencintainya! aku benci kau ada didekatnya! Harusnya kau tak perlu pindah kemari, dan jangan mencintainya!" bentak Sakura, hati Naruto tertohok, 'menjijikkan ya?' batinnya miris, 'lalu aku tak pantas mencintainya? aku harus menyerah?' kalutnya dan tanpa disadari air matanya meleleh. Ia menggeleng pelan._

**Di Kelas**

_Sasuke iseng mengambil pouch camera milik Naruto dan mengeluarkan isinya, kemudian memencet tombol On. 'Dobe bohong, penuh gini batereinya?' batin Sasuke heran, lalu ia mendisplay hasil jepretan Naruto yang terlihat indah dan hidup. Seketika itu matanya memancarkan keterkejutan tapi segera ditutupi oleh ekspresi stoic-nya. beberapa foto dilihatnya, 'fotoku?' batin Sasuke semakin heran karena sebagian besar isi camera itu adalah foto-foto Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya terasa sangat bahagia saat melihat sebuah fotonya yang telah di edit dengan tulisan Dobe Love Teme, Sasuke tersenyum lagi 'kau mencintaiku? sudah kuduga Dobe, hah, syukurlah ternyata perasaanku berbalas.' batin Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah puas memandangi foto-foto itu, ia merapikan keisengannya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tidak mendapati keempat cewek buas di kelasnya, dan Dobe-nya juga belum kembali. 'sial' batinnya lalu bergegas pergi setelah diberitahu oleh seorang siswa dimana Naruto berada._

**Taman Belakang Sekolah**

_Naruto terduduk di tanah setelah Karin mendorongnya dengan kasar tadi. Selemah itukah? tentu tidak, Naruto bahkan sudah sabuk merah Karate, tapi dia sengaja tidak melawan apalagi pada perempuan. Dan lagi, mereka mengancam akan mencelakai Sasuke bila Naruto melawan._

_"Jauhi. Sasuke. Dan. Menghilanglah." Ultimatum Tayuya tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Tapi ia tak mau, ia menggeleng lebih kuat_

_"Itu bukan hak kalian." tukas Naruto memberanikan diri_

_"Dasar Brengsek, Homo Sialan!" cecar Tayuya, tangannya menampar pipi kanan Naruto, sangat keras. Seketika itu juga perih dan anyir terasa, Naruto yakin sudut bibirnya pasti robek. Tapi apa pedulinya? Ia menunduk, air mata menetes lagi, ia kalut._

_"Keras kepala heh? Pokoknya, Jauhi Sasuke. Dengar?" tanya Ino sengak sambil menjambak rambut belakang Naruto, memaksanya mendongak. Tapi..._

_"Dengar apa? Hn." tanya sebuah suara baritone, membuat keempat cewek disana membatu_

_"Sa-sasuke?" gagap mereka bersamaan. Membuat Tayuya menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto, sedangkan Ino melepas jambakannya lalu keempat cewek tadi merapat satu sama lain._

_Sasuke melangkah dengan kalem, Onyx itu men-deathglare keempat cewek tadi. Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Naruto yang masih menunduk -belum menyadari kehadirannya-, tangan alabaster milik Sasuke terulur ke wajah Naruto, tapi refleks Naruto memejamkan mata membuat Sasuke terpaku apalagi saat melihat luka di sudut bibir cherry itu. Tangan Sasuke kembali terulur, membelai surai pirang lembut milik Naruto, turun ke pipi chubby dengan 3 guratan halus itu, dan berakhir pada dagu Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendongak dan membelalakkan mata seindah lautan miliknya_

_"Te-teme?" gagap Naruto._

_"Hn, kenapa menangis? Is it hurt Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, menunjukkan perhatiannya. Naruto menggeleng dan menepis tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut._

_"Thanks for your Love Naru, I know and I feel the same." ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri_

_"Tidak! Sasuke, kau tak boleh mencintai dia!" teriak Sakura, histeris. Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan_

_"Sayangnya kau tak berhak melarangku." balas Sasuke dingin lalu mengajak Naruto kembali ke kelas._

**Ruang Kesehatan**

_Naruto di suruh ke UKS oleh guru yang mengajar setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, sedangkan Sakura CS dihukum. Dan sekarang Sasuke bersama Naruto di UKS untuk mengobati luka Naruto._

_"Ish.. Te-teme.. perih" ujar Naruto saat Sasuke membersihkan lukanya._

_"Diamlah, dan panggil namaku dengan benar, Naru." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"E-eto... Sasuke.. arigatou ne.." ujar Naruto malu-malu. pipinya memerah sempurna._

_"Hn. Naru, tolong jawab dengan jujur.." pinta Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius_

_"A-apa?" tanya Naruto_

_"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke balik, membuat Naruto menunduk _

_"Emm, tidak." balas Naruto, "aku tidak menyukaimu.., aku bahkan mencintaimu, Sasuke" lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke yang tadinya diam jadi tersenyum makin lebar._

_"Hn, thanks Naru. Watashi mou." ujar Sasuke singkat_

_"Bukannya, kau me-menanggapku hanya sebagai sa-sahabat,?" lirih Naruto, menahan perih di hatinya_

_"Hn, itu alasanku untuk melindungimu Dobe. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu"_

_"Eh? Ma-masa? sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya_

_"Dasar Dobe! Tentu saja sejak awal, kalau aku tak mencintaimu mana mungkin aku mau mengajarimu bahasa jepang? menulis surat tiap minggu untukmu dengan dua bahasa? Membantumu hunting rubah untuk difoto? dan melakukan banyak hal konyol untuk menolongmu?" celetuk Sasuke, gemas_

_"Kau bicara terlalu banyak, Teme." Naruto tersenyum_

_"Hn, Make me silent, Naru.." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum, dan... ~Chuu~~ Naruto mencium Sasuke, singkat. Mulai saat itu mereka jadian._

**Flashback Off.**

Naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu itu, awal timbulnya perasaan cinta terhadap Sasuke, kegundahannya, sampai dengan kepastian yang ada. Ditatapnya wajah tampan pemuda yang terlelap disampingnya, ia memainkan surai raven yang lembut itu sambil kembali menerawang.

* * *

**Flashback On: Tahun Pertama Konoha Gakuen**

_Kelulusan telah dicapai, dan waktunya untuk menuju ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, kini mereka memasuki masa bersekolah di Gakuen meskipun Naruto harus belajar dengan susah payah dalam bidang Matematika, tapi atas bantuan sang kekasih akhirnya si Blonde yang sebenarnya pintar tapi cenderung malas ini bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Naruto mendapat skor A+ hampir semua mapel, B+ untuk Matematika, dan B untuk Fisika, sedangkan Sasuke? jangan pura-pura o'on, dia Jenius dan tentu saja nilainya sempurna di semua mapel. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, Konoha Gakuen - SMU no 1 yang unggul dalam segala aspek. SasuNaru tidak sekelas, dan mereka tidak memberitahukan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kenapa? karena Naruto takut dibully lagi. Salahkan Sasuke yang langsung jadi populer begitu masuk area Gakuen ini. Meskipun Naruto sendiri juga tak kalah populernya.., err- dikalangan Seme sih.._  
_Padahal ini baru 2 minggu setelah mereka masuk SMU, tapi fansclub yang berdiri untuk Sasuke sudah terisi hampir seluruh murid cewek di Konoha Gakuen yang mencapai 21 kelas. Dan alhasil? Sasuke harus rela merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Naruto, apalagi setelah ada kecelakaan menimpa seorang siswi yang nekat 'nembak' Sasuke 3 hari yang lalu. 'mereka mengerikan' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan tanpa mereka sadari. Sedangkan Naruto? FC-nya juga mulai menjamur, bahkan majalah sekolah sudah menobatkannya sebagai cowok paling cantik tahun ini. Naruto menapakkan kaki di halaman sekolahnya, dan seketika beberapa cowok dari yang tampan sampai yang dibawah standar, dari yang pintar sampai yang jongkok, dari yang kutu buku sampai yang berandal kini menghampiri Naruto_

_"Naru-chan, selamat pagi."_

_"Naru, biar kubawakan Tasmu"  
_

_"Naru-koi, mau kugendong?"_

_"Naruto, ini bekal untukmu, aku membuatnya sendiri"_

_"Naruto, aku antar ke kelas ya?"_

_Itulah beberapa pertanyaan maupun tawaran yang diberikan oleh para Seme kepada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto takut dan bingung menghadapi mereka semua, tapi kini Naruto punya cara mengatasi masalah itu. Naruto mulai tersenyum manis dan... CROOOT... Bruuuggh  
Pingsan deh mereka... lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk segera masuk kelas._

**Naruto POV ~ X.1B**

_Aku duduk di bangkuku yang terletak dua baris dari depan. Ini sudah 2 minggu aku menyandang status sebagai siswa SMU, cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi aku mendapat teman seperti Kiba dan Gaara, tapi aku merasa kesepian dan kadang sedih. Bagaimana tidak? aku satu sekolah dengan kekasihku tapi tak bisa berada di dekatnya, kami harus pacaran diam-diam begini, 'huh Teme~ kenapa kau selalu populer? membuatku susah berada di dekatmu?' batinku nelangsa_

**Naruto POV END**

**Sasuke POV ~ X.1A**

_Hari ini praktikum Fisika, aku berjalan santai bersama Neji dan Shikamaru menuju Laboratorium, senang, karena aku melewati kelas Naruto. Kulihat dia sedang melamun lalu tiba-tiba mendesah membuatku sedikit tersenyum, dia pasti merindukanku ~ bukannya ge-er atau apa, tapi aku sudah hafal sikap Naru-dobe itu, akupun merindukannya, sangat. Apalagi kami harus pacaran diam-diam begini, dasar._

**Sasuke POV END**

**Normal POV**

_Shikamaru dan Neji menangkap senyum di bibir Sasuke, walau sedikit tapi membuat mereka penasaran. Setahu mereka, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan tak ada yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi wajah datar itu kini menyunggingkan senyum? heh? Shikamaru pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda blonde manis yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Ia meng-kode Neji yang segera paham, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka berdua terdiam karena kini Sasuke justru menatap tidak suka pada tingkah mereka. Shikamaru hanya diam sedangkan Neji mulai menciut, dia hanya tersenyum kecut lalu mengajak untuk melanjutkan berjalan menuju Laboratorium. __Sejak kejadian itu, Shikamaru dan Neji sering memergoki Sasuke memandang ke arah pemuda yang mereka ketahui bernama Naruto itu, tapi ketika ditanya oleh mereka Sasuke hanya akan menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya saja. Dasar Uchiha._

_Siang ini Shikamaru dan Neji sedang mengalami kebingungan yang luar biasa_ (alay) _karena Sasuke meghilang. Yah, meskipun saat ini sudah jam istirahat dan setelah ini akan ada rapat guru tapi Neji bahkan sudah mencarinya di toilet sampai 3 kali! bayangkan man, 3 kali!_ (Neji kebelet ato gimana sih? #tabok)

**Atap, Lantai 3**

_Di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid, kini terdapat dua orang yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. Yang satu bersurai raven melawan gravitasi bak pantat donal bebek, dan yang satu lagi bersurai pirang jabrik seperti durian. Ya! seratus buat para reader, mereka berdua adalah maling kucing- eh maksud saya mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang lagi mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dan bermesraan.. ajegile..._

_"Dobe, rambutmu mulai panjang?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya yang khas sambil memainkan rambut belakang milik Naruto_

_"Hehe, iya Teme, habisnya baru dua mingguan masuk, tapi tugas udah banyak banget.." ujar Naruto sambil Nyengir_

_"Hn? apa hubungannya coba?" tanya Sasuke lagi_

_"Haduh Teme, sejak kapan otak jeniusmu itu macet berpikir? Ya jelas aku jadi nggak punya waktu buat potong rambut lah! Gimana sih," ejek Naruto_

_"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat_

_"Ne, Teme..." panggil Naruto sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya_

_"Nan desuka Dobe-koi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggoda kekasih tercintanya itu_

_"Umm, aku kangen" ujar Naruto malu-malu rubah -?- emang ada? lupakan_

_"Hn? Masa', kangen siapa?" pancing Sasuke dengan seringai tersungging dibibirnya_

_"Teme! berhenti menggodaku! aku pacarmu, jelas aku kangen sama kamu lah! masa' sama Al Ghazali?" sembur Naruto, sebel karena digodain terus._

_"Hahaha, kamu kangen sama Al-pun nggak ngefek! dia gak akan kangen sama kamu... hn?" ejek Sasuke, lalu mencium pipi Naruto singkat._

_"Uwh.. Teme..!" bentak Naruto sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke, tapi kemudian tangannya digenggam erat oleh bungsu Uchiha itu_

_"Hn, Dobe. Daripada tanganmu buat mukulin aku, mending kamu peluk aku.." goda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.. -iih-_

_"Iuh, Teme, sejak kapan jadi OOC gini?" ujar Naruto horor, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan kecil_

_"Hn. Nggak usah dipikirin, mau peluk atau nggak? Jarang-jarang lho Dobe.." lanjut Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap dipeluk_

_Naruto tersenyum geli, pacarnya benar-benar berbeda dari yang selama ini dilihat orang-orang. Ia senang, karena Sasuke begitu ekspresif dan kadang malah suka merayu bila sedang bersamanya. Ia memandang Sasuke lagi, mendekatkan dirinya dan mulai memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke. Meski baru kelas 1 SMA, tubuh Sasuke benar-benar atletis, 'mungkin karena Sasuke sering nge-gym.' batin Naruto, tersenyum sambil menikmati dekapan kekasihnya._

_"Dobe, aku juga kangen sama kamu.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto_

_"Ne Teme," balas Naruto_

_"Dobe, rambutmu jangan dipotong ya," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Naruto_

_"Nhh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto,_

_"Aku suka." Ujar Sasuke singkat, dan dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari Naruto_

_Kini posisi mereka sedikit berubah, Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada pagar tembok, wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Lengan Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dengan posesif sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto diletakkan diatas dada bidang Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan_

_"Dobe, Suki desu" ujar Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum tulus_

_"Suki da yo Teme" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum juga_

_"May I?" tanya Sasuke, meminta ijin untuk mencium bibir cherry Naruto_

_"Please," jawab Naruto, memberikan ijin. Sasuke tersenyum, dan mulai mengecup pelan bibir Naruto_

_"Mnnh...emmhh,," Naruto mendesah pelan, bibirnya mulai dilumat oleh Sasuke dengan intens_

_"Enngh... Suke~... ja-jangan.. akkh..." kini Naruto mengerang karena Sasuke meremas junior Naruto dari luar, membuat bibirnya terbuka dan Sasuke segera melesakkan lidah terlatihnya_

_"Naru.., kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepas pagutannya sejenak, kini pemuda emo itu mengecupi leher jenjang sang kekasih_

_"Akkh... ahhh... Sas'ke..." pekik Naruto saat Sasuke menggigit perpotongan lehernya, dia yakin hickey itu akan membekas_

_"katakan Naru, kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi_

_"bu-bukanya.. ahh.., nnghh bukan tidak mau.. nhh, tapi jangan di,, ukh.., jangan diremas.. nghhh" ujar Naruto susah payah karena selain Sasuke yang mengecupi lehernya, jemari alabaster milik Sasuke juga mulai mengelus, memijit dan menekan-nekan junior Naruto_

_"Hn, kalau begitu.. Shake it dobe. frict it with mine," bisik Sasuke yang kemudian mengulum cuping telinga kiri Naruto._

_"Annh.., no teme.. akh.. please suck it, don't.. akh.. don't ask me to just shake it.. annghh." rengek Naruto meminta Sasuke mengulum juniornya_

_"Hn, tidak Naru-dobe. Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Sasuke mutlak_

_Naruto memajukan duduknya dipangkuan Sasuke membuat benda ditengah selangkangan mereka yang masih terbalut celana tapi nampak menggembung itu berada di jarak yang sangat dekat jika tak lagi bisa dibilang menempel. Naruto mulai menaik-turunkan tubuh seksinya, membuat kedua benda itu bergesekan sesekali dan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang nikmat dan perih. Naruto masih memberikan tarian pangku itu ketika lehernya kembali diserang oleh bibir Sasuke saat dia mendongak._

_"Akkh... nnh... iniih.. ukh, nikmat Sas'ke.. oohh.." racau Naruto yang gerakan naik-turunnya semakin tak terkendali. Lalu Sasuke menghentikan gerakan pinggul itu, tepat saat Naruto turun dan menekannya. Naruto mengerang nikmat_

_"Kau basah Naru.." ujar Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah menahan desahan tak berbeda pula dengan Naruto apalagi saat Sasuke melihat celana Naruto yang sedikit basah. Kontan tangannya membuka ikat pinggang, kaitan, dan resleting celana milik sang kekasih. Naruto kini mengambil posisi setengah berdiri bertumpu pada kedua lututnya jemari tan itu meremas pundak Sasuke, Naruto membantu Sasuke menurunkan celana sekolah, boxer dan dalamannya sehingga terlihatlah junior imut Naruto yang sudah basah, tegang, dan berwarna pink cerah. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggenggam junior itu, mengocoknya dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat.._

_"Ahh.. suke~~ suck it.. more...morreeh sukeeh.. annh..." racau Naruto, Sasuke sendiri sudah melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya..._

_"nnhh... i'm cum.., akhh... nnh... cum... akhhh Suke~~" desah Naruto, berhasil mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan isinya tepat didalam rongga basah Sasuke_

_"Nikmat dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menelan habis cairan milik Naruto tadi, Naruto masih terengah-engah dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium sang kekasih. Sasuke dengan senang hati menerima ciuman itu,_

_"Mhh.. nnh..., sukeh~..." panggil Naruto_

_"Hn?" sasuke hanya bergumam sambil menikmati ciuman itu._

_"Nggh,,, milikmuh.. annghh.." ujar Naruto disela ciuman panas mereka, Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya untuk membenahi celana Naruto sambil masih berciuman_

_"Nanti saja" ujar Sasuke singkat, Sasuke mengingat pesan anikinya agar tidak melakukan yang 'iya-iya' selama masih Sekolah. Toh dia juga bukan cowok brengsek_

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, ciuman antara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin memanas. Suara desahan dan kecipak mulai terdengar lagi meski samar-samar, membuat empat cowok yang ternyata sedari tadi mengintip kini membatu. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba menatap takjub pada dua pemuda yang sibuk bersilat lidah -?- didepan mereka, 'ternyata bukan cuma kami yang punya hubungan seperti ini, bahkan mereka lebih hot' batin mereka berempat-kompak, lalu sepakat untuk meninggalkan SasuNaru._

**Koridor - Pulang Sekolah**

_Setelah kejadian tadi, NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada dua makhluk yang bersangkutan. Kini mereka berenam ada di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi sejak 10 menit yang lalu._

_"Kalian ternyata pacaran?" tanya Kiba langsung ke inti, Sasuke tetap pada wajah datarnya, sedangkan Naruto? wow, pipinya kini merona_

_"Hn, ketahuan juga ya?" ujar Sasuke dengan santai sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin blushing_

_"Is it right Naru? Is he your boyfriend?" tanya Gaara antusias meski tetap poker face gitu, ya, Naruto dan Gaara memang biasa bicara dengan memakai bahasa Inggris_

_"Uhm, It's Right Gaara, Sasuke is my beloved" jawab Naruto sedikit malu-malu, tapi akhirnya menimbulkan kelegaan bagi mereka semua_

_"Tak apa, toh Gaara pacarku, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga pacaran." Ujar Neji dengan santainya_

_"Mendokusei, selesai kan? ayo pulang." ajak Shikamaru yang dari tadi memang sudah beberapa kali menguap.. Kelima orang yang lain hanya bisa cengo dengan style masing-masing lalu menyetujui untuk pulang._

**Flashback Off.**

Naruto tersenyum antara geregetan dan geli, Sasuke masih terlelap disampingnya. Dia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar bercat putih biru dan oranye itu, menajamkan mata saphirenya untuk melihat lebih jelas dalam kondisi kamar yang remang-remang. 'pukul 1 pagi?' batinnya, lama juga ternyata ia melamun, Naruto mengubah posisinya yang tadinya sedikit bersandar pada headboard, kini berbaring disamping Sasuke. Tangannya menaikkan selimut yang mereka pakai sampai sebatas dada, ia masih tak bisa tidur dan kini kembali mengingat kejadian masa lalu mereka sambil menghadap pada sosok tenang Sasuke.

* * *

**Flashback On: Pertengahan Tahun Kedua Konoha Gakuen**

_Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto entah kenapa kini sudah diketahui oleh seantero Konoha Gakuen, hal itu mengakibatkan kekacauan yang cukup kentara. Fansgirl Sasuke yang jumlahnya ratusan menjadi lebih overprotektif, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk bicara meski pada tahun ini mereka ada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Bahkan awal tahun saat hubungan mereka terekspos, sempat ada beberapa fansgirl Sasuke yang mengunci Naruto di kamar mandi yang untungnya segera ditolong oleh Shikamaru dan Neji, lalu kejadian yang menimpa Naruto di kantin dimana pemuda berkulit tan itu disiram segelas besar jus alpukat, membuatnya terpaku sejenak dengan mata berkaca-kaca tapi tetap tersenyum dan minta maaf sampai akhirnya ia dituntun oleh Gaara dan Kiba untuk membersihkan bajunya dan menangis dalam diam di wastafel kamar mandi, dan kejadian terakhir yang baru terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu yang membuat Sasuke amat sangat marah (kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke), Naruto dibully lagi. Beberapa Fansgirl Sasuke yang merupakan kakak kelas dan teman seangkatan mereka menjadikan Naruto sebagai bahan mainan, cewek-cewek gila itu mengikat Naruto disebuah kursi dan membiarkan Naruto didekati oleh 6 ekor ular berbisa. Untungnya seorang siswi kelas I bernama Hinata -adik Neji- melihat kejadian itu dan melaporkannya pada Sasuke dan seketika itu juga Sasuke murka, ia bahkan membunuh semua ular itu dan berkata dengan nada dingin yang mematikan. "berhenti mengagumiku jika kalian tak bisa menerima orang yang aku cintai!" itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke, membuat Fansgirlnya yang ada di lokasi menjadi ciut._

_Selepas kejadian itu, semua kembali tenang. Naruto yang sempat shock dan hampir memutuskan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda berkulit alabaster itu banyak melakukan hal konyol selama seminggu penuh demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka, Ia kini mulai kembali hiperaktif seperti biasanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang ditakutkan Naruto, Sakura pindah ke Konoha Gakuen dan akan satu kelas dengannya dan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menenangkan Naruto, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan itu cukup membantu._

**Menjelang Festival Budaya - Kelas SasuNaru XI 1.A**

_"Minggu depan akan diadakan festival budaya selama 3 hari, ada yang punya ide?" tanya Iruka-sensei pada siswa siswinya_

_"Couple contest!" seru seorang gadis bersurai bubblegum, Sakura -anak pindahan- sambil melirik pasangan SasuNaru, membuat Naruto mencelos 'pasti ada niat tersembunyi' batin Naruto, sedikit murung_

_"Maid Cafe!" seru siswa lain secara tiba-tiba_

_"Jangan! Buttler Cafe aja!" seru seorang gadis lainnya_

_"Tenang, em, Cafe sepertinya sudah terlalu lumrah. Jadi aku menyetujui saran Haruno-chan, bagaimana?" tawar Iruka-sensei_

_Was-Wes-Wos... anak-anak sibuk berunding sampai akhirnya mayoritas menyatakan setuju._

_"Okay, tujuan Couple contest ini apa?" tanya Iruka mencoba menyaring kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan nantinya_

_"Ini untuk pasangan, jadi kita akan bikin couple contest dan menobatkan pemenangnya sebagai pasangan paling fenomenal. Tidak hanya dari kelas ini tapi boleh diikuti oleh seluruh kelas yang ada, em, syaratnya tentu saja harus punya pasangan, bagus lagi kalau pacar, tiap kelas mengajukan 2 pasangan, uang pendaftaran 1000 yen yang akan digunakan untuk bakti sosial. Gimana?" terang Sakura bersemangat_

_"oh, gitu, lalu pesertanya?" tanya Iruka lagi_

_"Bebas." ujar Sakura, singkat membuat semua cengo_

_"Maksudku couple cowok-cewek, atau cowok-cowok, terserah. tapi untuk yang cowok-cowok, salah satunya harus crossing dress ya!" lanjut Sakura membuat yang lain paham, 'eh, dia fujoshi? halah, biarin, toh banyak juga fujoshi di dunia ini' itulah yang terlintas didalam kepala mereka._

_"Jika ada kelas yang tak mau mengajukan gimana?" tanya seorang siswa_

_"Em, yah minimal 2 atau 3 kelas digabung dan ambil sepasang perwakilan." ujar Sakura antusias_

_"Ok, setuju. Jadi dari kelas kita siapa yang akan maju?" tanya Iruka, matanya memandang seluruh penjuru kelas, tapi tak ada satupun yang bicara_

_"Hah, siapa yang pacarnya sekelas? Angkat tangan dan nilaimu sejarah akan selamat, tapi kalau bohong, sensei akan menghukummu menulis biografi Kaisar Nero!" pancing Iruka melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi, sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik... dan akhirnya Sasuke angkat tangan_

_"Uchiha?" ujar Iruka sedikit tak percaya tapi kemudian tersenyum. Sakura terkikik geli, dan Naruto menunduk malu_

_"Pacarmu?" tanya Iruka sambil berjalan ke arah bangku sang pemuda Emo_

_"Namikaze Naruto" ujar Sasuke singkat tapi mantap sambil memandang wajah manis Naruto yang kini mendongak menampilkan wajah polosnya yang di hiasi semburat merah. 'Kya... kawaii!' batin teman-temannya hampir pingsan karena nosebleed_

_"Oke, kalian akan maju. em, tapi berarti akan ada yang crossing dress? Pasti Naruto" tebak Iruka-sensei yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke._

**Lapangan Basket - Jam Olahraga kelas XI I.A**

_Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang kini beristirahat setelah bermain basket tadi. Sasuke? ini giliran si Raven untuk bermain, jadi Naruto istirahat sambil menonton aksi kekasihnya._

_"Naruto," panggil Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelah si Blonde._

_"Eh, Iya, Haruno-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk menutupi gelisahnya_

_"Maafkan aku ya, karena dulu pernah ikut-ikutan membully-mu. Tapi sejujurnya aku nggak berniat kok, dan tolong panggil aku Sakura. oke?" ujar Sakura_

_"Em, Iya, hehe.. tak apa Ha-eh-Sakura-chan, aku sudah memaafkan itu semua" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus._

_"Waktu itu aku memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi itu dulu, aku sudah tidak mencintainya karena melihat kebahagiaannya saat bersamamu. Aku pikir kalian cocok dan aku mulai melepaskan harapanku pada Sasuke, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan_

_"A-aku, maaf juga, karena aku sudah membuat Sakura sedih" lirih Naruto, pandangannya jadi sendu menatap sosok Sasuke yang berlari gesit_

_"Sudahlah, aku yang salah waktu itu, lagi pula aku sekarang menyukai Sai -sepupu Sasuke kok." hibur Sakura_

_"Lalu kenapa pindah? bukannya Sakura sekolah di Suna? dan couple contest tadi?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, membuat Sakura geli _

_"Dengar ya Naru-chan, aku pindah karena tou-san pindah tugas dan couple contest tadi sebenernya khusus untuk kau dan Sasuke. Kudengar dari Shion, bahwa hubungan kalian sempat hampir kandas gara-gara fansgirl Sasuke yang sangat kejam. Makanya kubuat couple contest supaya mereka mau mengakui hubungan kalian," ujar Sakura panjang lebar_

_"Hye?, sejak kapan kau jadi fujo, dan apa bisa..." ujar Naruto lirih, tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri_

_"Aku jadi fujo semenjak tahu kalian pacaran, Baka! Yakin dong Naru, kamu kan manis, cantik, jadi why not?" ejek Sakura membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sexy, Nggak terima dibilang cantik_

_"Umm, iya deh, tapi berarti aku harus pakai gaun?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Sakura_

_Dari arah lapangan, Sasuke memandang kekasihnya yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sakura, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Sakura menyesal dan berniat untuk menjadi teman mereka. Awalnya ia tak percaya tapi setelah berkali-kali Sakura meminta maaf, akhirnya Sasuke mulai sedikit melunak meskipun ia tetap mengancam akan menghabisi gadis itu jika ia melukai Naruto._

**Flashback Off**

Gerutuan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto ketika mengingat dirinya yang dikatai 'cantik' oleh Sakura, tapi kemudian dia terdam saat menyadari tubuh Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman sebelum kemudian menghadap pada Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh si Blonde. Sedangkan Naruto merespon pergerakan pria itu dengan membalas pelukannya, tentunya sambil masih memandangi wajah si Raven, salahkan insomnianya yang kambuh tiba-tiba seperti ini.

**Flashback On: Festival Budaya  
**

_Suasana yang ramai, dengan cuaca cerah yang mendukung perhelatan festival budaya di Konoha Gakuen. Stand-stand berdiri memamerkan kebolehan beberapa kelas dalam meramaikan kegiatan itu, Makanan, minuman, souvenir, drama, cafe, dan berbagai hal menarik tersebar di penjuru area sekolah itu. Keramaian dan antusiasme juga tercium di sebuah ruangan besar -aula- yang digunakan oleh kelas XI I.A untuk mengadakan couple contest, 3 orang guru yang menjadi juri sebenarnya kurang sreg dengan acara ini, karena adanya beberapa pasangan gay! yah meski di Konoha hubungan seperti itu sudah dilegalkan, 'tapi ini sekolah', itulah yang mereka pikirkan. setelah melalui beberapa tahap persuasi dan polling suara, akhirnya kegiatan tersebut dapat diselenggarakan. ini adalah babak pertama, dimana ada 7 pasangan dengan berbagai cosplay. Ino-Shisui, Shika-Kiba, Yahiko-Konan, Nagato-Tenten, Suigetsu-Fuu, Neji-Gaara, dan Sasuke-Naruto. Penilaian dilihat dari segi pemakaian Kostum, adu cerdas, dan ketrampilan_

~~SKIP TIME~~

_Setelah melalui beberapa seleksi, Terpilihlah SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, dan NejiGaa untuk mengikuti final yang meliputi lomba seme paling cerdas, uke paling perhatian, seme paling perfect, uke paling sexy, seme paling populer, uke paling memikat, dan pasangan dengan tepuk tangan terbanyak, akhirnya setelah bersaing angka selama beberapa waktu, dipilihlah Sasuke-Naruto sebagai pemenang pertama yang otomatis menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai maskot utama untuk Konoha Gakuen sampai festival Budaya tahun berikutnya dengan gelar "most perfect seme" dan "most awesome uke". Kini Sasuke tetap memakai tuxedo seperti milik Sebastian yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh atletisnya, hanya dalaman tuxedonya saja sedangkan Jas-nya ditinggal di kelas. Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi dengan Naruto diatas pangkuannya masih memakai dress lolita berwarna biru muda dengan aksen renda hitam, bersepatu boot high-heels senada, wig blonde ikal digerai sampai punggung dan hiasan bando pita yang membuat Naruto terlihat makin manis. Mereka berdua bukan bermesraan, tapi justru sedang menjalankan tugas yaitu menjadi objek foto para pengunjung Festival budaya._

**FlashBack Off**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri sambil masih memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke, Ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kini justru menatapnya sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Tak bisa tidur Dobe?" tanya suara baritone itu, sedikit mengagetkan Naruto

"Ne.. Teme, kau terbangun? Maaf, aku insomnia lagi." jawab Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah

"tak masalah, apa yang kau pikirkan? 'istri'ku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sedikit menggoda

"Uph, Teme, aku laki-laki kalau kau lupa." ralat Naruto

"Hn, aku tahu, aku melihatnya setiap hari kok." celetuk Sasuke seenaknya

"apa yang kau pikirkan Naru?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya,

"masa lalu kita, sejak awal." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, jemarinya membelai surai raven Sasuke

"sampai dimana kamu mengingat?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam mesra tangan Naruto kemudian mengecupi jemari lentik itu

"festival Budaya, ha-h itu hari paling menyebalkan." gerutu Naruto sambil manyun membuat Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dibibir seksi itu

"Itu hari paling indah Dobe!" tukas Sasuke

"Hiih, menyebalkan." tandas Naruto tak mau kalah

"Menyebalkan bagaimana? jelas kau terlihat cantik waktu itu." ujar Sasuke, menggoda si blonde

"Menyebalkan Teme! karena sejak itu kau selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menyuruhku cross-dress! apalagi menggunakan Lolita dress." gerutu Naruto lagi

"Hn? tak boleh? aku suka Dobe. kau terlihat lebih enak di'makan' dengan Lolita Dress, apalagi kalau tanpa lengan dan bawahnya kurang dari setengah paha. kusarankan lain kali tak pelu memakai kaus kaki panjang lagi, jangan lupakan bando kucing it... auh! Sakit Dobe!" ucapan panjang lebar Sasuke terhenti dengan sebuah cubitan keras di piggangnya

"kau mesum Teme! Rasakan itu!" celetuk Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Haah, Dobe. aku menyukaimu, semua hal tentangmu makanya aku bilang begitu karena apapun yang kau pakai aku selalu menyukainya." ujar Sasuke, kini ia duduk di ranjang dan menyandarkan diri pada headboard

"Teme, maaf." lirih Naruto sambil ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku setuju saat Sakura mengadakan Couple contest? Itu karena aku juga ingin membuat semua orang menerima hubungan kita, aku juga ingin menjauhkanmu dari fans-mu yang selalu membuatku cemburu. Dan faktanya berhasil kan?" terang Sasuke sambil mendekap tubuh ramping Naruto.

"Kau ingat saat kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan Sakura, padahal Sakura teman kita saat SMU? Aku merasa kalut saat itu, padahal rencanaku hanya untuk memberimu hadiah pengganti saat Natal yang waktu itu belum sempat kubelikan. Lalu Sakura memintaku menjodohkannya dengan Sai, kau tahu kan?" lanjut Sasuke yang disambut anggukan ringan dari Naruto.

"Lalu setelah lulus SMA? Kita sempat kuliah di negara yang berbeda dan hampir tiap hari aku selalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu. Untung saja kita sudah bertunangan saat itu. Kau tahu mengapa pernikahan kita yang harusnya dilaksanakan setelah kau kembali justru dipercepat?" tanya Sasuke

"aku tak tahu," lirih Naruto lagi

"Itu karena aku memintanya, ayah-ibu kita menyadari bahwa aku drop tanpamu padahal aku melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Maka dari itu setelah berunding, mereka memutuskan menikahkan kita di tahun kedua kita bertunangan. Saat kita berusia 20 tahun kan?" terang Sasuke membuat Naruto tertegun bukan hanya karena kata-katanya tapi karena Naruto merasakan setetes air yang jatuh membasahi pelipisnya karena posisinya saat ini berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Naruto yakin bahwa suaminya menangis.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto dengan nada tanya "jangan menangis" lanjutnya

"Hn, aku tak menangis Dobe. Hanya saja air mataku menetes." jawab Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan dekapan sang suami

"kita menikah sudah 1 tahun dan baru kali ini aku melihatmu menangis Sasuke" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap pelan bekas airmata itu

"Hn, aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu Naru. Maaf telah membuatmu meninggalkan Amerika dan terpaksa melanjutkan kuliah disini." balas Sasuke

"Sasuke, aku pernah bilang jika hal ini tak jadi masalah untukku. akupun berpikir selama bersamamu semua tak akan jadi masalah, makanya waktu itu aku juga mau saat tou-san berkata bahwa pernikahan kita dipercepat. toh waktu kita untuk saling mengenal juga sudah cukup." tukas Naruto kemudian mengingat detik-detik menjelang pernikahannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Naruto mendapat kabar dari Minato, Ayahnya. Kabar yang cukup membuatnya heran dan kaget, Ayahnya bilang bahwa Sasuke -tunangannya- sedang berada di rumah sakit dan sudah dirawat selama 5 hari. Kata dokter yang menanganinya, Sasuke mengalami kelelahan dan depresi karena terlalu memforsir diri, tekanan darahnya rendah sekali dan panasnya belum turun dari angka 40 derajat. Ketika ditanya Sasuke tak ingin menjawab, tapi akhirnya keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha tahu juga alasan mengapa Sasuke akhirnya jatuh sakit. Itachi yang di malam kedua menjaga Sasuke mendapati adiknya mengigau dan berkali-kali menyebut nama Naruto, begitu pula Kushina dan Mikoto, mereka yang juga dapat jatah menjaga Sasuke bahkan dua kali memergoki Sasuke menangis dalam tidurnya sambil memanggil nama Naruto-kekasihnya. Saat paginya Minato mencoba bertanya dan kata si Raven, katanya ia merindukan sosok kekasihnya a.k.a Naruto yang saat itu sedang menempuh studi di California, mereka sengaja dipisahkan untuk menguji kesungguhan Sasuke dan Naruto tapi jika begini, Minato dan Fugaku justru merasa bersalah. Kesehatan Sasuke belum juga membaik sampai akhirnya Naruto diminta pindah kuliah kembali ke Jepang. Yang tentunya dituruti oleh Naruto, bagaimanapun juga dia khawatir dengan kondisi uchiha bungsu itu. setelah mendapat kabar itu, paginya Naruto langsung terbang kembali menuju Jepang._

_**#RS. Pusat Tokyo#**_

_"Teme," panggil Naruto saat dirinya memasuki kamar rawat sang kekasih -Uchiha Sasuke-, pemuda Raven itu sepertinya tidur maka Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat ranjang._

_"Ngh,,, Naru... Naruto...," igau Sasuke dalam tidurnya, membuat Naruto tercenung._

_"Ya Suke, aku disini... tadaima Sasuke..." bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Sasuke sambil tangannya sesekali mengelus surai raven itu_

_"Naru.. kembalilah... kumohon, hiks.." isak Sasuke dalam tidurnya, setetes airmata meluncur turun yang seketika diusap oleh jemari lentik Naruto_

_"Sasuke, hey... aku pulang sayang... aku tak akan pergi lagi." ujar Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bingung juga dengan kondisi tunangannya yang ternyata sangat down_

_"bangun Suke, buka matamu... aku disini.." bisik Naruto sebelum memberi kecupan di pipi dan dahi Sasuke. 'panasnya belum turun' batin Naruto, kegiatan itu membuat Sasuke sadar._

_"Eungh... Na-naru..." lirih Sasuke tak percaya dengan kehadiran si pirang, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata_

_"Tadaima Suke~" ujarnya lembut_

_"Okaeri Naruto..." sambut Sasuke yang kemudian dipeluk mesra oleh Naruto_

_"Kau pulang? tapi kenapa?" lanjut Sasuke ditengah pelukannya_

_"Aku rindu kamu teme, apalagi Tou-san dan Ji-san bilang kau sakit. I'm worrying about u" lirih Naruto_

_"Aku juga merindukanmu dobe. Sangat rindu... don't leave me again Dobe, i beg you." pinta Sasuke_

_"ne, teme. i promise never leave u again." jawab Naruto kemudian memberi kecupan mesra di pipi Sasuke_

_Alhasil hari itu Naruto menjaga kekasihnya, menyuapinya karena Sasuke tak mau makan jika bukan Naruto yang menyuapi. Dua hari kemudian Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang karena keadaannya sudah membaik._

_**#Uchiha Mansion#**_

_Mina-Kushi, Sasu-Naru, Fuga-Miko, Itachi dan Deidara (fem) kini berkumpul diruang keluarga Uchiha Mansion. Mereka senang karena Sasuke sudah sembuh, dan kali ini mereka akan membahas tentang rencana pernikahan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang akan dipercepat._

_"Maafkan Tou-san, Sasuke." ujar Fugaku formal_

_"Hn, tak apa Tou-san." balas Sasuke tak kalah formal, yang lain? sweatdrop jamaah!_

_"Ehm, aku, istriku, dan orangtuamu sudah sepakat, Sasuke. Pernikahanmu dengan Naruto akan dipercepat, kami rasa kalian sudah cukup membuktikan kesungguhan yang kalian miliki selama ini." tutur Minato, mencoba mencairkan suasana_

_"Hn, jadi kapan Ji-san?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sedang merangkul pundak Naruto._

_"Lusa" ujar Mikoto dan Kushina bersamaan_

_"Hah/What" kaget Sasuke dan Naruto juga bersamaan (wow)_

_"kenapa Sasuke? kau tidak mau? atau kau tidak siap?" tantang Minato lagi sambil menyeringai errr-mesum, (etdah 2 kali ini Sasuke ditantang nikah.. baca Jaloers dulu kalo belum tau, hehe)_

_"Hn? tidak Ji-san. aku justru sangat siap." balas Sasuke dengan seringai tak kalah mesum yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba sedikit merinding_

_Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan itu, Naruto diminta menginap di mansion Uchiha. Ternyata segala keperluan sudah disiapkan, dari mulai cincin, tuxedo dan short dress (?) ya, Naruto akan memakai Short dress lolita berwarna milky white sedangkan Sasuke akan memakai tuxedo berwarna putih, tak ketinggalan tentang resepsi dan honeymoon. semuanya sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto dan Kushina (fujo). Meskipun Naruto menginap, tapi SasuNaru tidak diijinkan berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Itachi tidur dengan Sasuke sedangkan Naruto dengan Deidara._

_**#Pernikahan#**_

_Hari yang ditunggu sudah tiba, sore hari yang cerah, beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke dan Naruto telah mengikat janji didepan altar gereja dan kini Sasuke sedang memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengambil cincin yang satunya dan memasangkannya juga di jari manis Sasuke. Setelahnya cukup lama mereka berdua saling menatap, hingga sang pastor memperbolehkan mempelai pria mencium pasangannya_

_"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke yang kini merengkuh pinggang ramping didepannya_

_"Yes Sasuke?" ujar Naruto yang mulai merapatkan diri dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke_

_"Don't leave me, whatever will happen and no matter what the world is changing, stay with me because I can't live without you" bisik Sasuke didepan Naruto saat wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat sampai hidung saling bersentuhan._

_"I will never leave you and no matter what happens, we will always be together. I also can't live without you, Sasuke" balas Naruto juga berbisik. Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai mengecup bibir kissable Naruto. Sesuatu yang awalnya hanya berupa kecupan kini menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas, membuat para saksi dan tamu undangan yang tadinya bertepuk tangan menjadi terdiam dan blushing sendiri. Apalagi setelah mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. 'He's so damn hot' batin mereka terutama cowok... heeeh..._

_Setelah inti acara sudah dilewati, maka semua tamu dan keluarga kini beranjak untuk menikmati pesta resepsi yang tergolong high classdi Namikaze Mansion. Malam memang sudah tiba, tapi Naruto dengan balutan lolita dress itu terlihat sangat manis dan cantik, ditambah dengan rambut belakang yang mulai panjang membuatnya terlihat seperti cewek tomboy yang manis. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ragukan lagi ketampanan pemuda ini, beberapa teman mereka mulai menghampiri_

_"Selamat ya Naru-naru.." celetuk Kiba sambil mencubit gemas pipi Naruto_

_"Ne, Kiba Arigatou..." jawab Naruto sambil memaksa tersenyum, biar bagaimanapun pipinya sakit tau!_

_"Yo, Sasuke selamat ya! Dan Naruto, ah, kau cantik. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian ne?" ujar Neji yang didampingi Gaara_

_"Selamat Naru-chan. Sasuke, jaga adikku! awas kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya." ujar Gaara menambahkan_

_"Hn, tak akan pernah terjadi." balas Sasuke yang langsung mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Naruto, membuat korbannya blushing parah_

_"Naru-koi.., selamat! Sasuke juga, Selamat! akhirnya kalian menikah juga.. hehe, kutunggu video honeymoon kalian ne?" ucap Sakura sambil menoel-noel pinggang ramping Naruto_

_"Hn/I-iya" ujar SasuNaru kompak tapi gagap._

_Sasuke cukup menghormati acara yang ada, begitupula dengan Naruto. Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan para tamu sudah mulai pulang, Itachi memanggil Sasuke yang sedang melepas jasnya di ruang tengah Namikaze Mansion itu. _

_"Selamat Otou-tou." ujar Itachi sambil berdiri kikuk, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri kakak kesayangannya itu_

_"Hn, Terimakasih aniki." tutur Sasuke sambil memeluk Itachi sejenak, membuat Uchiha Sulung sedikit kaget sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya._

_"Ada apa aniki?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya dan kini berdiri bersama Itachi di pinggir tangga._

_"Ini... hanya ini hadiah dariku." jawab Itachi sambil mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket pesawat dan tiket wisata ke Okinawa yang ada di saku jasnya.  
_

_"I-ini, serius? Thanks aniki." ujar Sasuke, senang kakaknya bahkan begitu peduli. Itachi hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke, membuat korbannya mengerang_

_"Kalian berangkat besok. Janga lupa membawa 'hasil karya' kalian berdua, hn?" goda Itachi sambil menyeringai_

_"Apa maksud aniki, bahkan Naruto adalah laki-laki. Dia tidak..."_

_"Dia 'Truly Abnormality Hormone'. Mami Kushina sudah menceritakan padaku, makanya mereka tak masalah Naruto menikah dengan lelaki. Dan kau ingat saat Naruto harus tidur bersama Deidara? Itu karena Tou-san tak ingin kalian melakukan yang iya-iya sebelum menikah." terang Itachi_

_"Jadi Naruto?" Sasuke sedikit kaget, tapi dia sebenarnya senang sekali._

_"Yes Sasuke, My hormone was changing while i growing up. physicly i am a boy, but inside it 75% possibility i can pregnant" ujar Naruto yang kini mulai menaiki tangga menuju tempat dimana suami dan kakak iparnya sedang berbincang-bincang._

_"Naruto..." panggil Saske dan Itachi bersamaan_

_"Do you feel upset?" tanya Naruto, sedikit banyak takut jika Sasuke akan kecewa_

_"Oh God! Impossible i will upset about it, you're the best that i ever know, and then God has give me chance to have my baby from you as my bride, Naru. That was an amazing miracle on my life. Thanks Naru," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memeluk pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi 'istri'nya itu. Membuat Naruto merasa lega kemudian membalas pelukan sang suami_

_"Ehem, ingatkan aku untuk menahan Deidara malam ini. Oh ya, cepat istirahat. besok kalian berangkat pagi." celetuk Itachi yang kemudian meninggalkan pengantin baru itu_

_Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kamar Naruto yang saat ini juga menjadi kamar milik Sasuke. Mereka sangat lelah, tak menyangka sebuah pernikahan bisa menguras tenaga sampai seperti ini, tapi meski lelah Sasuke masih sempat menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya bersama Naruto besok. Si Pirang kini melangkah mendekati suaminya, dia baru saja ganti baju dan kini membantu Sasuke menyiapkan keperluan berangkat ke Okinawa besok pagi._

_"Kau ganti baju dobe?" tanya Sasuke_

_"Ne, iya teme. Habis risih pakai dress terus, kamu juga malah topless gitu. Kenapa?" Naruto balik nanya_

_"Hn, padahal aku ingin melakukan 'itu' saat kau masih pakai lolita tadi. huh" celetuk Sasuke mesum_

_"Iihh.., teme! Mesum!" bentak Naruto_

_"Hn? tak ada salahnya kan Dobe, kita sudah menikah?!" bujuk Sasuke sambil melirik selangkangannya yang sudah menggembung dan Naruto secara bergantian_

_Blussh..._

_"Te-teme,,, itu... punyamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya, excited, tapi malu sambil menunjuk kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana panjang putih_

_"Hn, dobe. Ini masih setengah bangun" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya diatas 'rudal' jumbo itu._

_'be-besarr banget' batin Naruto diam-diam mengagumi benda sakral itu. Pipinya merona merah saat tangan pucat Sasuke menuntun tangannya untuk mengelus kejantanan Sasuke, setelah terbiasa Sasuke mulai melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Naruto mulai melepas kancing celana dan menurunkan zippernya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merasa sesak, dan mulai lega saat kini juniornya hanya terbalut celana boxer hitam. Sasuke duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan Naruto berlutut didepan selangkangannya, jemari Naruto masih asik menekan, mengelus, meremas dan mengocok Sasuke junior dari luar sampai akhirnya Naruto sendiri sama tidak sabarnya dengan Sasuke dan mulai mencoba mengeluarkan 'rudal' itu dari tempatnya dibantu oleh Sasuke. Dan, terpampang dengan Nyata #plakk.. didepan Naruto, penis Sasuke yang Huge dan panjang berwarna kemerahan dan menunjukkan garis ototnya bahkan saat setengah on seperti ini._

_"Su-suke..." panggil Naruto_

_"Ya Naru-koi?" respon Sasuke sambil menggenggam penisnya sendiri dan menepuk-nepukkannya pelan pada pipi chubby Naruto_

_"punyamu besar..." ujar Naruto polos, tangannya menghentikan tepukan dipipinya dan mulai menggenggam penis Sasuke menggantikan tangan pemiliknya_

_"Hn, Dobe. Ini masih bisa lebih besar, so take it babe" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengocok penis besar itu_

_Naruto dengan singlet ketat berwarna putih betuliskan 'eat me' dan celana super pendek nampak sangat menggairahkan ditambah dengan ekspresi malu tapi mau miliknya saat mengecupi penis Sasuke. Perlahan, Naruto mulai mengemut kepala penis itu dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat, hanya 1/3 karena memang penis Sasuke berukuran diatas rata-rata dan Sasuke boleh bangga akan hal itu. Naruto mengemut, menyedot dan menjilati Sasuke junior dengan intens dan mulai turun untuk sekedar menggelitiki twinball sang suami dengan lidah panasnya, membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat. 10 menit dan Sasuke baru benar-benar hard, ia baru horny dan hanya mengeluarkan sedikit precum, belum tergoda dan belum puas_

_"Naru" panggil Sasuke sembari mendudukkan Naruto dipangkuannya dengan rudal Sasuke mengacung tinggi dan mengenai singlet Naruto_

_"Ngh.. Sasuke, geliih..." desah Naruto saat Sasuke mengulum cuping telinga kanannya dari belakang, membuat Naruto memundurkan pantat seksinya sehingga menggesek junior Sasuke_

_"Kau nakal ternyata" bisik Sasuke seduktif, tangannya mulai menelusup pada singlet itu dan memainkan kedua nipple Naruto sampai menegang, mencubitinya dan membuat Naruto mengerang_

_"Sas'ke... ammhhh..." desah Naruto ketika Sasuke melepas singletnya sambil terus merangsang tubuh sensitif-nya_

_"I want you Naru...," pinta Sasuke yang kini juga melucuti celana pendek yang Naruto pakai, membuatnya naked dipangkuan sang raven_

_"But Sasuke.., emm..." ujar Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu_

_"Hn? ada apa Naru-koi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini membaringkan tubuh polos istrinya diatas ranjang, ia sendiri melepaskan celana boxernya sehingga sama-sama telanjang_

_"kondom please," pinta Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit illfeel, Sasuke menggenggam junior imut Naruto, mengocoknya pelan sambil memposisikan dirinya diatas si blonde tanpa menindihnya_

_"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memanjakan kekasihnya_

_"Ammh...,, nnh... sukee... akkh.. kali.. ukh, kali ini saja. a-aku belum ingin hamil. ngghhh" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya seketika_

_"kau tak ingin? haah.. baiklah, lupakan." ujar Sasuke dingin, menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan hampir memakai celananya kembali sampai suara Naruto memcah hening yang sempat ada_

_"bukan begitu Suke, sebentar lagi aku lulus. aku ingin hamil tanpa memberatkan diri dengan kuliah, aku ingin kau menyentuhku tapi... kali ini saja kita memakai kondom, besok saat honeymoon kau boleh mengamuk sepuasmu" lirih Naruto, membuat Sasuke terdiam. memang sebulan lagi Naruto akan wisuda. haaah..._

_"malam ini jika tak mau, tak masalah. Aku tidak suka memakai kondom, aku lebih memilih oral." ujar Sasuke_

_"O-oke. Maafkan aku Sasuke" tukas Naruto_

_"Hn, dengan syarat saat Honeymoon aku boleh mengamuk sepuasku seperti katamu tadi." celetuk Sasuke yang diiyakan oleh Naruto._

_**#Okinawa resort#**_

_"akkh.. suke... sa-sakit... ngh..." desah Naruto saat Sasuke meninggalkan beberapa hickey dan kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya yang naked total_

_"Naru... ukh, shit. you make me hard" umpat Sasuke ketika ia mulai menggigiti puting pink milik sang istri_

_"MMhh... ahhmm..." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Demi DJ, dia dan Sasuke bahkan masih berada dipantai sore ini, suasana memang sepi karena tempat ini sudah disewa Sasuke._

_"Naru... prepare your self" perintah Sasuke sambil mengocok penis Naruto dan mulai memagut bibir kissable Naruto dengan penuh Nafsu_

_:"Ammmh... nnngg.. nnhh... sukeh... uukkh..." Naruto tidak berhenti mendesah, jemarinya sibuk menusuk-nusuk rektumnya sendiri sedangkan penis dan tubuhnya dimanjakan Sasuke_

_"Naru.. sentuh lebih dalam..." perintah Sasuke lagi kemudian melanjutkan acara 'mari lumat bibir istri sendiri' yang tadi sempat terputus_

_"Akh.. annnnggg... Nyann..." Sasuke menyeringai saat lidahnya mulai beraksi di mulut Naruto, apalagi ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak nikmat. sweet spotnya kena._

_"Cukup Naru." ujar Sasuke sambil menghentikan semua rangsangannya, kemudian mengeluarkan jemari Naruto dari hole si pirang. Sasuke duduk dengan santai, ia bahkan masih memakai celana pendeknya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan penis huge-nya yang sudah hard._

_"Put it inside Naru" lanjut Sasuke, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dipangkuannya, kemudian menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memposisikan penis besar itu tepat di lubang hole-nya_

_"Akkh... sakit.. Suke~ nnghh,,," isak Naruto saat kepala penis Sasuke menjebol rektumnya_

_"Ssh,,, Naruto.., relaks baby.. turunkan perlahan.. ooh.., shit.. yeah begitu, terus" komando Sasuke sambil meresapi ketatnya lubang surgawi itu_

_"Nggg... mmh.. suke... ahh.." Naruto masih menurunkan tubuhnya sampai penis Sasuke benar-benar masuk memenuhi rektumnya, membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat. terdiam_

_"kau merasakannya Naru-koi?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto_

_"Besar sekali.., ukkh, dan penuh.. Sasuke, i like it" ujar Naruto, mengalungkan tangannya. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas_

_"Mainkan baby, kau sangat sempit dan aku ingin diremas olehmu" titah Sasuke, membantu Naruto menaikkan tubuhnya dan menyisakan kepala penis itu, Naruto blushing parah._

_"Ukh.. anh... nnggghhh...Suke~ Akh.." Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya cepat, tepat tubrukan itu mengenai G-spotnya membuatnya mendesah lebih keras tak lagi peduli sekitarnya_

_"Unng... Nhhh.. mmh.. suke.. Sas'ke... ooh..." racau Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke hard_

_"Naru.. shit.. akh.. kau nikmat baby.. sangat ketat.." bisik Sasuke seduktif sambil membantu 'istri' tercintanya untuk menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat_

_"Suke... akh... punyamu.. unnghh.. kenapa makin besar? aakkh~" protes Naruto saat merasakan junior Sasuke yang dari awal memang besar kini makin menggembung di rektumnya_

_"Kkh.. itu karena kau menjepitnya Naru... ohh..." jawab Sasuke yang kini mengocok junior Naruto yang sudah banjir precum_

_Sasuke menekan pinggul Naruto tepat saat mengenai prostatnya, membuat Naruto menjerit ingin segera cumming tapi ditahan oleh sang suami. kini Sasuke mengubah posisinya, memutar tubuh Naruto dan memposisikan sang blonde untuk menungging. doggy style._

_"Hyaah.. suke~.. ahh.. let me cum... nhh... nggghhh..." pinta Naruto dengan posisi yang membuat Sasuke semakin gencar menubruk prostat Naruto_

_"Bersama baby..., ass.., your hot boypussy make me crazy..." umpat Sasuke lagi sembari masih menubruk titik nikmat Naruto_

_"Nhh... suke.. akh... akkkh... nyann~" desah Naruto makin menjadi, tubuhnya bergetar. ia sudah tak tahan.._

_"Nikmat Naru.. ukh... sebentar lagi..." bisik Sasuke kemudian mencium dengan ganas bibir Naruto yang sudah membengkak. 1...2...dan..._

_"Naru..Naru..Kkh.. Naruto!/__Kyaah... Sasuke!" _

_Croot...croot..._

_Klimaks yang sangat nikmat dan berhasil diraih bersamaan, tubuh keduanya begitu lemas. Sasuke melepas juniornya, memakai kembali pakaiannya dan tak lupa memakaikan juga pakaian 'istri'nya tercinta. Kemudian mengecup bibir sang blonde yang tertidur kelelahan. Sasuke kemudian membopong Naruto untuk kembali ke penginapan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bercinta tadi._

_**FlashBack Off**_

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sasuke menyeringai mesum saat mengenang kembali masa-masa itu dan Naruto menyadari senyum mesum suaminya. Pipinya kembali merona, ia ingat betul, Seminggu setelah ML dengan Sasuke ia muntah-muntah dengan hebat, mual saat memandang ramen dan lebih suka tomat. Ya! dia positif hamil. Matanya memandang onyx Sasuke kemudian beralih pada box bayi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Uchiha Aoi, anak tunggal mereka yang berusia 4 bulan bersurairaven tapi memiliki orb saphire.

"Err... Sasuke," panggil Naruto memecah hening

"Hn?" respon Sasuke sembari memainkan surai pirang Naruto

"kau tak merasa dingin?" tanya Naruto, tangannya menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh topless-nya.

"Hn, bahkan kita sudah begini sejak semalam Naru. Kau tak ingat?" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum

"Ish., itukan tadi. kalau sekarang apa nggak dingin?" tanya Naruto lagi, gemes banget sama suaminya ini.

"tidak. atau jangan-jangan kamu mau 'itu' lagi?" goda Sasuke

"E-eh, eng-enggak ah! capek tau! kamunya enak, lah aku?" tolak Naruto

"iya akunya ngerasa enak, apalagi kamu.. iya kan Naru-chan?" goda Sasuke lagi. Naruto menggeleng sambil cemberut

"Oh ya? lihat sekarang jam berapa?" lanjut Sasuke

"jam 2 kurang, teme." jawab Naruto, kini menyandarkan diri di dada bidang Sasuke

"Tanggung kalau mau tidur, kita 'bermain' lagi ya?" pinta Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Naruto, membuat si blonde merinding

"Nggak ah." tolak Naruto, mencoba menahan desahan atas rangsangan si pemuda raven

"Nggak nolak maksudnya?" desak Sasuke lagi

"Ih... mesum amat sih kamu!" ujar Naruto masih mencoba menolak

"Mesum gini tapi kamu suka kan?" celetuk Sasuke sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya dan memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Naruto

"Hah, heran deh, tadi aja kamu nangis, eh sekarang balik lagi mesumnya. Nggak sekarang Suke... nanti Aoi bangun" balas Naruto, membuat Sasuke diam

"Hn, sekarang kamu boleh tidur Dobe, tapi besok pagi siapkan 'sarapan' untukku, oke?" lanjut Sasuke, berbisik halus pada telinga Naruto.

Mereka berdua berbaring kembali dan menyamankan diri. Setelah berpikir sejenak kemudian Naruto mengangguk menyetujui permintaan suaminya itu, dan merapatkan diri pada tubuh kekar Sasuke yang sudah siap memeluknya erat. Mereka kembali tidur.

Pagi hari yang mendung, bahkan gerimis mulai menyerang. Suara tangis bayi membuat seorang pria bersurai raven terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera menuju ke arah box bayi yang ada tak jauh dari ranjang miliknya. Sasuke membuat susu dengan bahan yang sudah tersedia di nakas, menakarnya dan kemudian mencicipinya sedikit lalu menyodorkannya pada bayi mungil nan tampan itu

"Pagi Aoi, kau haus ya?" ujar Sasuke menyapa anak tunggalnya, tangannya membelai halus pipi chubby si bayi yang kini berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa geli

"Ini susunya, Tou-san yang buat loh" lanjut Sasuke, mengambil Aoi dari box dan menggendongnya kemudian menyodorkan botol susu itu pada mulut Aoi

Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan Aoi minum susu didekapannya, Naruto ternyata bangun lebih awal karena kini kamarnya sepi. 'pasti memasak' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum, indra penciumannya mengendus bau masakan yang rasanya pasti lezat. Naruto memang pandai memasak.

"Hik...hik..." suara cegukan? Sasuke sedikit heran sampai akhirnya sadar susu yang diminum putranya sudah habis dan kini putranya cegukan

"Sudah habis jagoan? hm, sini biar Tou-san bantu" ujar Sasuke, melepas dot anaknya

Lalu Sasuke membalikkan tubuh sang anak agar menghadap padanya dan menyandarkannya pada bahu tegap itu untuk kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Aoi sampai terdengar suara sendawa kecil yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda dengan surai blonde sedikit panjang di belakang yang masih mengenakan apron di depan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, kemudian membaringkan Aoi yang kembali tidur di box bayinya.

"Sudah bangun anata?" goda Naruto

"Aoi rewel, istriku. Kau masak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meraih pinggang ramping Naruto

"Tenderloin steak, dan sup tomat. Mau makan sekarang?" tawar Naruto sebelum mengecup pipi Sasuke

"Hn, mandi dulu saja." putus Sasuke kemudian melumat bibir seksi Naruto

"Eummh.. ngh..." desah Naruto "aku tunggu di ruang makan Suke~" lanjutnya

"Tidak Dobe, come on babe let's take a bath together." ajak Sasuke yang tak lagi bisa dilawan oleh Naruto karena Sasuke langsung membopongnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama Naked dibawah pancuran Shower dengan bibir yang saling memagut mesra. Kejantanan keduanya bergesekan sampai sama-sama menegang, kissmark sudah banyak tertinggal di sekujur tubuh Naruto

"Dobe, i can't wait." ujar Sasuke sambil menahan desahan

"Euhm..., nnh.. put it in now, Teme~" desah Naruto

"Ahm.. i need you so bad, masuki aku sekarang Suke~.. annnghh.." lanjut Naruto yang tanpa penolakan membuat Sasuke langsung mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto, menyandarkan tubuh 'istri'nya itu pada inding dan mulai memasukkan penis besarnya tanpa persiapan.

"Ukh... perih..., nnh... ceppatth.. sukeh~ ahnng.." desah Naruto, Sasuke memajukan penisnya, memasukkannya lebih dalam di tariknya lagi dan...

"AAAkkkh... there... oh.., more Suke.. more.. mmmhh.." jerit Naruto saat Sasuke menghentakkan penisnya tepat mengenai prostat Naruto.., perih, kasar, tapi nikmat

"Ukh.. Naru.. jepit lagi sayang... Ohh. shit.. your fuckin' ass is so hot babe..." umpat Sasuke sambil memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat dan kasar...

"Akh.. nnhh, nggh.. lagi suke~ lagi... Okkh... suki desu Sas'ke... mmhh" desah Naruto makin keras dan menggila, untung kamar mandi ini kedap suara

"Hn, Naru... suki da yo.. mmhh.." balas Sasuke sambil mengulum bibir bawah Naruto

"Akh... annhh.. hyahh... Suke.. im cum.. cum.. Oh,... SASUKE~" teriak Naruto dan.. Croot.. first orgasm...

"Fuck... remas terus Naru... uh.. sebentar lagi sayang.." ujar Sasuke masih menerjang sweetspot Naruto dengan brutal

"Nggh... okh.. faster.. faster Sasuke... once moreh... oh..." pinta Naruto

"Absolutely babe... okh... fine... 1... 2..." Sasuke menghentak lebih dalam

"Nyaan~ Sasuke~!/Naru... kkh.." teriak mereka bersamaan saat klimaks menghampiri. Setelahnya Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dan mengajak Naruto untuk berendam. Membasuh tubuhnya dan tubuh sang 'istri' sampai bersih lagi

"Suke.," panggil Naruto yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dalam bathup

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecupi tengkuk Naruto

"Kalau aku hamil lagi gimana?" tanya Naruto menahan geli

"Ya bagus. Aoi akan punya adik." ujar Sasuke sekenanya, yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan mempout bibirnya

"Aishiteru kono toki ni owari made, Naru" bisik Sasuke

"Watashi mou Suke... totemo aishiteru ni anata.." balas Naruto.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi, mengingat ia harus mengurus Aoi setelah ini, dan Sasuke juga harus masuk kerja kan?. Apalagi sedari tadi ternyata Itachi menelpon. membuat Sasuke sebal tapi akhirnya bersiap berangkat ke kantornya Uchiha Corp.

"aku berangkat" ujar Sasuke

"Hm, hati-hati Suke~.. Tou-chan hati-hati ya!" balas Naruto, mengantar Sasuke sampai depan sambil menggendong Aoi yang sudah rapi.

~Chuu~ ciuman dari Sasuke ditinggalkan dibibir Naruto sebelum berangkat, membuat Naruto merona apalagi karena Sasuke melakukannya didepan rumah saat ada tetangga lewat.. 'Dasar Uchiha mesum!' batin Naruto sebelum masuk rumah.

**END**

* * *

**Nyan... akhirnya Momo selesai..**  
**Lemonnya kurang asem ya?**  
**Maaf.. Ini yang pertama. **  
**R&R nya ditunggu... **  
**#deep bow**


End file.
